


Hauʻoli Lā Hānau

by neilmelendez



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (Hinted) Immortal Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, happy birthday Alec, seriously its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilmelendez/pseuds/neilmelendez
Summary: Alec is spending time with Magnus and their kids in Hawaii for his birthday.





	Hauʻoli Lā Hānau

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy,  
I decided to write that for the birthday boy and because I was feeling inspired so here's some fluffy fic.  
Also, the title means 'Happy Birthday' in Hawaiian, at least, according to google translate.

Alec was comfortably napping on the deck chair, the sun warming his naked chest and legs and the fresh wind was making the warmth a lot more tolerable. He decided, a few weeks ago, to take a week off for his birthday and to spend that week in Hawaii with Magnus and their kids, away from their job and really, away from everyone who would dare bother them once again. There was no threats in their lives, Clary was back. Everything was perfect.

He woke up too quickly when he felt a sudden weight on his chest along with a loud and childish laugh. He opened one eye behind his sunglasses and a soft smile appeared on his face when he saw his 3 years old son, Max, on his chest. His skin was blue, as usual, because Magnus had a private house in Hawaii and no one but them could be on the beach.

-You okay, daddy? Max asked with a small voice.

-Everything is absolutely perfect, Maxie. But do you know what you just did? Alec asked, firmly, putting his hands around Max’s blue waist.

-What?

-You woke up the kissy monster!

Max let out a laugh and kept laughing while Alec was tickling him and kissing his cheeks and forehead.

-No! Papa save me!

Alec took Max in his arms and sat up to see Magnus coming back from the ocean, Rafael holding his hand and having seashells in his other hand. Alec almost drooled watching his husband walking back to them, his golden skin shining because of the sun, his wet hair falling on his forehead and his soft face free of all makeup with his gorgeous cat eyes were on full display.

-Look Rafe, they dare to have fun without us, we should take revenge. Magnus whispered to his son, after he squatted next to him. I take Maxie and you take daddy?

Rafael asked, softly, slowly putting his seashells on the sand. Magnus nodded and watched as his eldest son run to his little brother, took him in his arms and run back to the ocean, ignoring his brother yelling at his parents while laughing. Magnus slowly approached Alec and stood in front of him, Alec put an arm around his husband’s waist and slowly led him on his laps. Hey you. Alec whispered in his ear.

-Hello darling, how your birthday going so far?

-Maybe too hot for me but it’s still perfect. I don’t need anything more than you and the boys.

Magnus smiled softly and kissed Alec’s nose, caressing his cheek with his knuckles. They started kissing and slowly, Magnus took Alec’s phone out of the pocket of his swimming trunks and put it on his towel, he took Alec’s legs, wrapping them around his waist and Alec put his arms around Magnus’ neck. Magnus stood up and after breaking the kiss, Alec realized Magnus was walking back to the ocean.

-Magnus? What are you doing? Babe?!

-Well, you did say it was “too hot”.

-Oh, no, no, no. Magnus!

Magnus just laughed and threw him on the ocean, Alec just taking the time to stop his breathing and not getting any water on his mouth. He floated back, his wet black hair falling on his forehead.

-I hate you. Alec growled.

-Sure, you do.

Alec shook his head, trying to dry his hair and to get them off his forehead. Magnus went into the water too, joining his husband after he took back Max from his brother’s arms, allowing Rafael to swim to his father. Magnus made sure to keep Max’s head out of the water but carefully wet his dark blue hair before kissing his cheek and temple. Alec threw Rafael in the air before catching him in his arms, making the 7 years old boy laughing freely. Rafael made a small cup with his hands and put water on it before pouring the water on his father’s head.

-Should we go inside? It’s starting to get cold. Alec asked Magnus.

-It’s probably a good idea, we’ll give you your gifts soon.

Alec nodded, and tightening his grip on Max before getting out of the water, followed by Alec and Rafael. They put their sons on the sand and let Rafael lead Max inside their beach house while Magnus and Alec took care of their stuff.

***

Alec was sitting on the couch, watching Rafael plays with Max on the carpet. The shadowhunter heard a noise coming from the kitchen and he turned his head around, he saw Magnus coming in, holding a birthday cake while singing ‘Happy Birthday’. Alec smiled softly, seeing his sons jumping on the couch to have a better look at the cake.

-Is it chocolate? I love chocolate! Max said, happily.

-We know that, Maxie. But dad prefers strawberries. Rafael said, messing his brother’s hair.

-That’s not fun. Max grumbled.

-You’ll get your chocolate cake at your birthday, angel. Magnus said, kissing his son’s forehead after putting the cake on the living room’s table. Go ahead, darling. He added to Alec.

Alec took one piece of cake and almost moaned at the taste of it. He knew Magnus had order the cake at his favorite pastry shop. They ate all four of them together and Magnus asked the boys to get their gifts for Alec while he made appears his with a snap of fingers. The gift was beautifully wrapped in a blue paper with a golden ribbon on it.

-Open it, darling. Alec leaned on Magnus’ face and kissed him softly, rubbing their noses together before starting to open his gift.

His eyes widened when he saw the content and smiled.

-I know you don’t have much time to practise anymore but I figured you might like a new bow. Magnus said, caressing Alec’s dark hair.

-I love it, thank you so much, baby.

Magnus smiled and kissed his cheek, looking up to see Max and Rafael coming back from their bedroom, hiding their gifts behind their back. Rafael came first, giving Alec a pottery figurine representing him, holding Max and Rafael in his arms.

-I tried my best, I’m sorry if it’s not really good. Rafael whispered, a little sad.

Alec softly put the figurine on the table and caught his eldest son by his waist before putting him on his laps.

-What you did was amazing, Rafe. I really love it.

-Really?

-Yes! I couldn’t do that at your age, I could barely draw. Alec said, laughing.

Rafael giggled too and rested his head against Alec’s chest, tightening his small hand on Alec’s arm. Max slowly approached his dads after his brother and gave a piece of paper to Alec.

-Happy birthday daddy!

Alec carefully discovered the drawing on the paper, laughing softly when he saw himself dressed as a superhero.

-That’s because you are my hero. Max said, smiling.

-Want to know a secret, Maxie? Alec asked, taking his youngest son on his other arm.

Max nodded eagerly and stared at his dad.

-Your papa is my superhero.

Magnus giggled and shook his head before watching Max turned to him, looking back at Alec right after.

-Papa is everyone’s superhero.

Magnus leaned on to kiss his son’s forehead and put his head on Alec’s shoulder, just resting there on the couch, enjoying this moment in family.

****

Alec was on the verge of falling asleep when he saw a fire message appeared right in front of his eyes. Magnus woke up with the noise and licked his lips before frowning.

-Who is it? Magnus asked with a husky voice.

\- Catarina.

-What? Alec felt tears on his eyes when he finished reading the fire message:

_ ‘Alec, I have the pleasure to announce you that I finally found the spell we were looking for for a year now. I actually found it few days ago but I wanted to give you this opportunity as a birthday gift. For you and for Magnus. You both deserve to have each other forever and if young Rafael want it, the spell can be apply to anyone, as long as they have someone immortal loving and caring about them and be willing to be in their lives forever. I wish you a happy birthday and I hope we’ll see more of each other. Forever. Catarina Loss.’_

-You were looking for a way to become immortal? Magnus asked with a shaky voice.

-Of course, I promise to never leave you again, didn’t I?

-I love you so much. Magnus said before kissing his husband.

-I love you too.

Alec took Magnus in his arms, spooning him and kissing his naked back and neck before nuzzling against it.

-I’m going to annoy you forever, babe.

-That’s all I want, my love. Magnus turned around to look at Alec, cat eyes glowing in the dark.

-Happy birthday, Alexander. He said, softly.

-Happy birthday indeed.


End file.
